1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna systems. In particular, the invention relates to broadband omni directional antenna systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Known omni directional systems radiate to provide 360 degree coverage on a plane with elevations plus or minus of the plane. Very few truly omni directional antenna systems are known to create coverage in three dimensions on a unit sphere. Difficulties are encountered that include, for example, the feed point through the sphere causes distortion of the radiation pattern, metal structures near the antenna cause reflections that distort the radiation pattern, and the individual radiating element of an antenna inherently does not produce a spherical radiation pattern. In addition, providing a spherical radiation pattern over a broad band of frequencies can be extremely difficult. Antenna structures intended to shape the radiation pattern at one frequency can cause distortion in the radiation pattern at another frequency.